


Picture Perfect

by Angelevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelevak/pseuds/Angelevak
Summary: Isak is a semi-professional photographer living in LA, California. On his search for models to take photos of, some of which you wouldn’t see in a normal modeling company, he meets Even, an insecure boy who traveled to LA to become an actor. Even;s career hasn’t taken off yet, but with the help of Isak, can he finally get out there enough to achieve his dreams?





	1. Isak in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please understand that I am just a person and sometimes I get writer's block. 
> 
> I'll be updating the chapters every Friday unless I get severe writer's block. I hope everyone is okay with that

Isak sits on the roof of his two-bedroom house and looks down at his neighbors who are busy picking apples from a tree and planting new tomatoes for their garden.

He focuses his camera on the apple tree growing in his neighbor’s yard and takes a picture. He pulls his camera down from his face and lets it fall, the strap around his neck catching it before it hits the roof. He pulls out his phone and pulls up his contacts.

He hits call on the contact ‘Jonas’ and waits a couple of rings before his best friend answers.

Isak smiles and looks up at the sky, “Hey Jonas, are you busy today?”

Isak leans his back against the roof and soaks in the warmth of the sun. He bites his lip and sets his camera carefully on his chest.

Jonas hesitates before responding, “I’m with the guys now, but they’re leaving soon. Why? Do you need me for more modeling?” He laughed softly.

Isak laughs and shakes his head, “No, well I mean, yes, but I was wondering if you would be comfortable doing a quote-unquote, couples shoot?” He lifts his left arm and runs his fingers through his soft, recently washed hair. “Noora agreed already, I just need a guy model, and you know you’re my favorite.”

Jonas laughs softly, “text me the time and where we’re meeting. I’ll be there.”

Isak smiles and hangs up the phone to quickly text Jonas the details of the photo shoot.

Isak opens a small window on his roof and climbs through. He stumbles a bit when he gets inside his room, but catches himself on his bed. He laughs softly and stands on his stool to shut the window.

His feet still never get used to the cold hardwood floors in his house, or how cold it is, considering California weather, yet he still loves it more than anything.

His room is a soft eggshell color, with some of his photos hanging on the wall from a string. His bed is made, but still messy. The sheets are all across the bed, to create a perfect “clean” vibe, while his pillows are all over the place and his camera bag with his different lenses sit in the middle of his bed.

His laundry basket is slightly overfilled with button up shirts, jeans, and hoodies. Despite the warm weather, long sleeves are still Isak’s favorite.

It isn’t the biggest room, or the most interesting, but it’s like home to Isak.

He turns on the radio and ‘The Weekend’ is playing an overly auto-tuned song that Isak doesn’t care too much about. He takes his camera from around his neck and carefully sets it on his bed. He turns it off and turns to his dresser.

He pulls his pajama shirt off and throws it on his over piling laundry basket. He grabs a dark blue button up and quickly puts it on. He folds the sleeves to his elbows and keeps the top three buttons unbuttoned.

He grabs a pair of loose, light gray jeans and a clean pair of boxer briefs And turns to his door, ready to leave when his phone on his bed goes off. Isak sighs dramatically and drops his clothes on his bed before answering the call from Noora. “Hey, Noora. What’s up?”

Noora hesitates before answering, “I can’t make it to the shoot today. Uh, Eva needs me. I’m sorry Isak, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” The line goes dead for a moment and Isak runs a hand through his hair. “Isak, I really am sorry..”

Isak hums and sits down on the edge of his bed. He sighs softly, “Don’t worry about it, Eva needs you. I understand, the whole relationship, sad girlfriend thing. You need to be there for her.”

“Thank you Isak, you’re the best!”

Isak hangs up the phone and begins to send Jonas another text. “Hey, Noora had to cancel, so today is off. I’ll let you know next time I need a male model.”

Isak tosses his phone gently onto his bed and puts his lens cap back on his camera. He sighs in frustration and opens his camera bag to replace his camera to its proper home, when his phone goes off, signaling he has a text.

He grabs his phone and sees Jonas’ contact name appear on his lock screen. He unlocks his phone and it reads, “Isak, maybe you should hold “auditions” for new models? I need to get a second job and I won’t be able to help you much anymore. I’m really sorry.“

“It’s fine.” Isak replies quickly before throwing his phone across the room in frustration. He stands up and goes to his desk, pulling out his desk chair to sit down.

He opens his laptop and opens up Facebook. He opens up his photography page and begins to type up a post.

“Calling all aspiring models in need of a job, male or female. Today, I will be holding ‘auditions’ for ONE new model. You will be required to work on my schedule, I can pay well, and I will be selling the photos I take of you, this can lead to a bigger modeling career for you.

5PM  
GRIFFITH PARK  
BE READY TO HAVE PICTURES TAKEN  
HAVE CONTACT INFO READY WITH YOU

See you tonight guys.”


	2. Unfair Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know this is two weeks late, but I was just released from inpatient treatment for my mental health, so clearly I wasn't able to update. I'm okay now, but I just wanted to let everyone know why I hadn't updated

Isak arrives at the park, camera in hand. There’s a semi-large group of people standing around. Some people are talking to each other, come are sitting by themselves either on their phones, or looking over papers in their hands.

Isak clears his throat and begins to speak, "I am assuming all of you are here for the audition.” He looks through the group of people and sees many different faces, all of which are completely new to him. “I would like to thank all of you for being here, and for being here on time, it shows real professionalism.

"Now, I would like you all to hand in your contact info, and I will call you one by one and ask you to pose in a few different ways, and take photos. When I’m done, I’ll let you know. And I’ll let you know by Friday who I’m hiring. Does everyone understand?” He is met with a few head nods, a couple ‘yes’s and small mumbling. “Good. Create a line to hand in your info, and get comfortable, this may take a couple hours.”

After about an hour, all the potential models are sitting around on the ground, most of which are talking to each other, trying to get to know each other. “Mikael Boukhal?” Isak calls loudly, catching one boy’s attention. He has longer, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes to match. He stands up quickly to meet with Isak. He’s wearing black jeans, of which are clearly supposed to be skinny jeans, however, they’re still large on Mikael. He has a plain white tee-shirt with a low neckline. He has a black and white bandana on his head, keeping his hair back, and white Vans, tying the whole outfit together.

“Mikael, come with me. I’m going to to take a few pictures of you to see how well you can follow what I ask you to do, and to see how you look in photos, understand?” Isak says as he looks at Mikael, who seems to not be paying much attention.

Mikael looks up at Isak and nods, “Alright. I can do that.” He smiles at Isak and licks his bottom lip.

Isak turns and walks toward an overly large tree that he loves taking photos under, Mikael close behind him. He starts asking Mikael a couple questions, like all the other models. “So what makes you want to model for me?”

Mikael takes a minute to answer, “Well, I really need to make some extra money. I like to go on vacation but I can’t because my other job doesn’t pay enough for it.” He cracks his knuckles laughs softly. “Not the most moving reason to need money.”

Isak nods and points toward an Oregon White Oak tree, “I need you to stand in front of that tree and lean against it with your right shoulder.”

Mikael leans against the tree and Isak kneels in front of him a couple feet away, “Good now look to the left, and look upward as if you’re admiring something in the sky.”

Mikael does as Isak requests and Isak gets a couple photos. He then goes behind Mikael and takes photos of him from the back. Mikael sighs, “How many photos are we going to take?”

Isak looks at the photos he took of Mikael, frowning in disappointment, “Just a couple more,” he turns the camera back into picture taking mode, no longer looking through his photos. “I need you to sit on the grass with your back against the tree.”

Mikael looks over at Isak, “There’s tree sap at the bottom of this tree, and you want me to lean against it? It’ll ruin my shirt. Sorry but I’m not doing that.” He stops leaning his shoulder against the tree and frowns. “I know this probably means I’m not getting the job, but I’ll find one where I won’t be required to ruin my clothes.”

Isak nods, “I understand. Thank you for coming.”

Isak and Mikael walk back to the group in silence, Isak deleting the photos of Mikael off his camera to make room for more photos.

When they return to the group, a new boy is standing, waiting for Isak. He has curly, kind of slicked back hair, blonde hair. He’s much taller than Isak is, and he’s wearing a white tee-shirt with a jean jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and he has black Vans on.

The boy speaks up, “I’m sorry I’m late, the bus left without me at first. Please give me a chance, despite being late. My name’s Even, here’s my contact info.” The boy, Even, hands a paper to Isak, which includes a headshot and a list of short films he has acted in before.

Isak looks up at him, “I’ll give you a chance, but since you’re late, you’ll be the last person to get their photos taken.” Even smiles really big and nods.

He’s about to speak when Mikael sees Even, “Hi Even, what’re you doing here?” The smile from Even’s face and his head drops so he’s looking at the floor, not saying a word.


End file.
